


Splish Splash Pattons an Ass

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: JUST LET MY BABY SAY FUCK, M/M, Pool Party, Swearing, Virgil drops the f bomb once okay and its at the end, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: just some fun pool party shenanigansbased on the prompt "Teal"





	Splish Splash Pattons an Ass

Virgil sat at the side of the pool, black jeans rolled up to his knees as his feet dangled in the water. Logan had insisted Virgil at least attend the pool party their friend from highschool, Roman, had decided to throw now that he had finished moving in to his expansive house in the wealthy suburbs of the city they had grown up in. 

“Hey, how come you still look like a dark and stormy night? It’s June, for Hera’s sake!” Roman called out to Virgil, swimming over and unintentionally splashing Virgil with water. 

“Oops, sorry Virge.”

“I dunno, it’s comfortable,” he shrugged. He had never been a big swimming guy, though he had to admit, Roman’s pool did look inviting. It was custom made, supposed to resemble ancient Roman (hah, get it, Roman?) baths. The entire deck was marble, an there were statues and pillars dotting the pool deck. Roman was living a life of luxury. 

“Virgil, would you at least change into your swim trunks? You are going to get your clothes soaking wet, and then you are going to be miserable by the time we go home,” Logan joined them next, popping up from under the water gracefully and clinging to the side of the pool. 

If there was one plus to this godawful party, it was that he got to see his boyfriend shirtless for an extended period of time. 

“But my swim trunks are all the way in the car,” Virgil complained, “thats so far away.”

Logan rolled his eyes fondly, “Please, Virgil, I promise you’ll be much more comfortable. Plus you’ll look really hot,” he flirted, chuckling when Virgil’s face turned pink. 

Suddenly, Logan and Romans faces both turned to shock as he felt hands on his back, and his by lurched forward against his will. He barely had time to take a breath and close his eyes before his face hit the water. There went his makeup. 

He surfaced, sputtering, turning to see who the culprit was. Patton stood there in his blue cat-patterned swim trunks, smiling innocently. 

Virgil growled, taking off his hoodie, which was now soaked, and approaching the edge of the pool, before grabbing his hoodie by one and smacking patton in the stomach with it. 

“Fuck. you.”


End file.
